


Sinja oneshots

by Official_Mess



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Official_Mess/pseuds/Official_Mess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of sinja oneshots im having fun writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinja oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ja'far commits suicide and the funeral afterwards, just because i hate Sinbad x Judar

**Ja'far's p.o.v**

How could Sin do this to him? The person he worshipped, his king and trusted friend. He thought he had meant something to Sinbad, that they had something special, something more than friendship. He _loved_  sin! So he couldnt understand how he could betray him like this.

Since last week it had been the only thing on his mind, he was acting as if nothing had happened, as if he hadn't rounded the corner to get to his office only to see Sin with Judar pressed against the wall. What kind of king makes out with his country's sworn enemy?!?

He had managed to slip away without them noticing his presence. Sin has affairs with women all the time and flirts daily but Ja'far truly believed he was the only one for Sinbad and seeing that just broke him. He realised that he was the only one he would ever truly love, the man that had filled him with hope in his dark years as an assassin, taken him in when no one else would. 

If he cant have his king then there's no point in living in this world, he has to say goodbye to Sinbad and the rest of the world and hope not to be forgotten...

**Sin's p.o.v**

If only he had realised sooner how much he'd been hurting. He could have prevented this pointless death, how could he not notice the state he was in. This must have been going on for a while, he became angry as he thought about this. Ja'far was suffering and he hadn't even realised until he walked in his office to find his body- no he cant think about that, if he does he'll probably cry and he can't let the generals know how bad he is taking this.

Although the Eight Generals aren't doing great at the moment, Masrur looks like he could break down at any moment and was looking somewhat sympathetically in his direction, Yamuraiha is clutching her staff a few stray tears shining on her usually cheerful face with Sharrkan attempting to comfort his lover while nearly crying himself.  Pisti is in front bawling her eyes out next to Hinahoho and Drakon who are silent and have their heads down. The magi, Alibaba and Morgiana look unsure what to think and do, maybe they've never dealt with a death like this before.

He hadn't meant for this to happen, he had been drunk and it was a mistake, Judar had run off right away afterwards and Sin held no further feelings towards the man. He didn't even acknowledge the fact anyone had seen them together until he found the note next to his partners bruised bleeding body that said  _i thought you loved me_ in Ja'far's formal handwriting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts???


End file.
